Ressha Gattai Diesel-Oh
is the secondary Giant Robo of the ToQgers. Overview Diesel-Oh is the combined form of the first 3 support ressha, not including Shield Ressha. While Diesel-Oh lacks any weapons, its raw power is more than enough to compensate. Its finising move is the Diesel-Oh spinning kick, where Diesel-Oh jumps into the air, then crashes into the enemy feet first while spinning at high speeds. History to be added Resshas Diesel Ressha The is a maroon diesel locomotive-themed Support Ressha. When in full form, the locomotive is attached to a train comprised of multiple units (turning it into a diesel multiple unit, or DMU) with a boxcar and a flatbed with cargo boxes at the end. Diesel Ressha forms the arms and main body of Diesel-Oh. On its own, the Diesel Ressha has missile silos in it's engine component to fire at targets. The Diesel Ressha is also the oldest Ressha on the Rainbow Line, and is affectionately called by Right. Cockpit RST-Dirty Cockpit of Diesel Ressha.png|Diesel Ressha cockpit before it was cleaned. RST-Diesel_Ressha_Cockpit.png|ToQ 1gou Diesel Ressha (ToQ 2gou).png|ToQ 2gou Tank Ressha The is an auxiliary cyan armored fuel carrier train-themed Support Ressha used by the ToQgers. It is comprised of two tank cars, one of which has a cab. The Tank Ressha can extend a hose to insert into another Ressha to pump a special fuel to temporarily supercharge a Ressha's performance. This Ressha forms the left leg of Diesel-Oh. The Tank Ressha was one of the Ressha that was lost from the Rainbow Line during the Shadow Line's aggressive invasion, and was found in the mountains near Oumori Station, where Bucket Shadow had attempted to take over, and Right had actually found the Tank Ressha first but turned back to get food. Despite General Schwarz's tactics when he went to grab the Ressha for himself and handily bested the ToQgers on foot when they went back for the Tank Ressha, the ToQ Ressha of this Support Ressha was found by Hikari. Cockpit RST-Tank_Ressha_Cockpit.png|ToQ 2gou & ToQ 4gou Tank Ressha (ToQ 1gou & ToQ 4gou).png|ToQ 1gou & ToQ 4gou Car Carrier Ressha The Car Carrier Ressha is an auxillary golden mech used by the ToQgers. It is comprised of two car-carrier freight cars, one of which has a cab at the front. It carries five cars composed of five different color for each member of the core team. It can also function as track that the other Ressha can cross. The Car Carrier Ressha was handed out to the ToQgers to get across the Darkness by Ticket. RST-Extended Car Carrier Ressha.png|Car Carrier Ressha's pathway for the cars activated. Cockpit RST-Car_Carrier_Ressha_Cockpit.png|ToQ 3gou & ToQ 5gou Forms Cho ToQ-Oh Diesel-Oh Police Diesel-Oh Fire Notes * Prior to it's first appearance, Diesel Ressha makes an appearance in the first opening of the show on the track underneath the main five Resshas. * Diesel-Oh is similar to Kyouretsu-O, due to the fact both are maroon-hued, train-themed Sentai Robos, are formed using three Mechs (with the other two mechs serving as the legs of the combination and the left leg mechs are cyan-colored), typically limited to close combat options due to their age and are mainly controlled by the Red of the season. *Inside Diesel Ressha's cockpit, there are seven lights referencing to the six ToQgers and ToQ-Oh. On the screen, it also references Cho ToQ-Oh. *It was initially believed that Diesel-Oh would be the personal mecha of ToQ 6gou, but this was later revealed to be incorrect with the reveal of Build Ressha. References Category:Mecha (ToQger) Category:Three-Piece Gattai